pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Any/any - Universal Raven Farmer
A build that can be run on any profession to farm multiple areas through out the entire game by taking advantage of the powerful Raven Blessing.Recommended for Rank 5+ Norn prof=Any/R Wilderness=12ZephyrBlessingUnguentChaserOptionalOptionalOptionalOptional/build Raven Blessing Skills You can see the skill bar while in Raven Blessing (form) by clicking Here Standard usage *Set any spirits down in a safe location before approaching your targeted group. *Agrro → Raven Blessing → Raven Shriek → Raven Swoop **Keep enemies Blinded (Some farms don't need to worry about this) by using Raven Shriek on recharge. **Spam Raven Swoop to kill. Be sure to target a creature standing close to the center of your aggro. *Totem of Man *Pick up drops. *Rinse & Repeat Equipment *Max armor **Runes set up to your personal liking. (Survivor/vitae recommended) *Long Bow *Shield set *High energy staff Farmable Locations Prophecies *Snow ettin (NM+HM) *Undead (NM) *Hulking stone elementals (NM+HM)) *Minatours (NM) Nightfall *Spiders (NM+HM) *Rampaging ntouku (NM+HM) *Skale (NM+HM) *Insects (NM) GW:EN *Raptor Nestlings (NM+HM) *Kveldulf (NM+HM) Snow Ettin (Griffon's Mouth) prof=?/R wil=12ZephyrBattle Standard of WisdomBlessingStabilityStrideOptionalOptionalUnguent/build *Bring Any skills that will help you kill the Ettin. (move attributes as needed) *In Hardmode replace Ebond Battle Standard of Wisdom with Serpent's Quickness to decrease QZ's Recharge. On a hero bring this: *'Disable all skills on the hero's bar.' Usage *Leave from beacons perch following the path given in the image... *Micro your hero to alternate between using Fall Back and Incoming, for a constant +33% IMS *Zone into Griffon's Mouth when you get there. BE CAREFUL OF BODY BLOCK *Flag your hero at start. *Kill groups using standard usage. *(NM only) use EBSoW if you want to kill a group while QZ is Recharging. Undead (Gates of Kryta) prof=?/R bea=8 wil=12ZephyrVanguard Assassin SupportBlessingof ExtinctionUnguentOptionalOptionalChaser/build *'OPTIONAL:' Bring a hero with "Make Haste!" instead of bringing Storm Chaser. Just flag the hero and use Make Haste at start. Usage *Enter the mission, and start running towards the undead by following the path given in the image. *At the highest point of the hill in front of where the mob of undead spawn, cast EoE + Qz. *Pull the Skeletal hound. Use Assassin Support (or any damage skill that you brought) to kill it. **Use Troll Unguent followed by Raven Blessing *Standard usage. Spam Raven Talons while Raven Swoop is recharging. There is no worthwhile benefit from doing this farm HM. Hulking Stone Elementals (Old Ascalon) prof=?/R wil=12QuicknessZephyrBlessingOptionalOptionalOptionalChaserUnguent/build Usage *Zone into Old Ascalon. *Find a group of Hulking Stone Elementals. (Follow image path) *Standard Usage. Minotaur (Anvil Rock) prof=?/R bea=8 wil=12of ExtinctionBlessingUnguentAm Unstoppable!"DefensesOptionalOptionalOptional/build Usage *Zone into Avil Rock. *Set up EoE by the tree on the south-western side of the giant hill/rock in the middle of all the minatour. *Follow the path on the image to aggro all the Minatour. **Before aggroing cast Troll Unguent → IAU **Once Troll Unguent ends, use Dryder's Defenses. *Once you get in range of EoE, use Raven Blessing *Standard usage. Spiders (The Floodplain of Mahnkelon) prof=?/A sha=12Battle Standard of WisdomBlessingOptionalOptionalDashEscapeof Hasteof Distress/build Optional slot: *'Warrior:' EVAS + ???? *'Ranger:' EoE + Finish Him/EVAS *'Elementalist:' Rodgort's Invocation + Glyph of Lesser Energy *'Necromancer:' Price of Failure + Necrosis *'Mesmer:' Empathy + Shatter Delusions *'Monk:' EVAS + Banish *'Ritualist:' Renewing Surge + Lamentation *'Dervish:' EVAS + ???? *'Paragon:' EVAS + ???? Usage *Zone into the floodplain *Precast shroud of distress *Run past the Ntouku with: Dash→Dark Escape→Dash *Use Shadow of Haste and run to the center of the spider spawns followed by Dash. *Wait for all to bunch up *Pull all of them and stand behind the wall (Pull with a Longbow, Dark escape, or Shadow of Haste.) *Cast EoE, Hexes on boss (if you don't use these, skip this step) *Use EBSoW→Raven Blessing. *Spam Raven Swoop. *Once only the boss remains, run up and Spam all Raven Swoop + Raven Talons on him. Keep him blinded. **Once your Raven Blessing icon starts flashing on your effect monitor, run back behind the wall, and attack with your offensive skills until Raven Blessing recharges (if needed) Ntouku (Sunward Marches) prof=?/A sha=12BlessingFieldFuryEscapeDashRefugeOptionalRecall/build Hero *'Disable all skills on the hero's bar.' Usage *Zone into sunward Marches, and macro your hero to use Fall Back and Incoming for a steady IMS. *Follow the path leading to the Ntouku (on image) *Go to the res shrine, flag hero, use Recall on the Wandering Priest... *Run to the group of Ntouku to trigger their movement... *Upon aggro, immediately use Radiation field... **If they hit you, they strip Recall sending you back to the shrine safely. BE CAREFUL NOT TO GET INTERRUPTED BY THIS! **Just to be safe...You may want to strip it manually to ensure you don't die from a surprise spike *Heal up, cast recall on priest again, go again for #2... **Use Song of Power if low on Energy. *On the third time going in do the following: **DO NOT USE RECALL **go and use Radiation field as usual **Once they reach you, use Unseen Fury→Raven Blessing. **KILL KILL KILL!!! *Get drops and repeat. Skale (Fahranur, The First City) prof=?/R bea=12 wil=12BlessingNestTrapTrapof InfectionChaserPestilenceof Extinction/build Hero Bar *'Disable all skills on the hero's bar.' Usage *Zone into Fahranur, The First City. Make your hero cast Vocal Was Sogolon. *Wait for the first patrol to pass, then head west across the bridge. *After you are across the bridge, make your hero cast Enduring Harmony on themself. Recast Vocal Was Sogolon. *Run past the 2 upcoming groups of skale by using "Make Haste!" on yourself, and applying BOTH "Fall Back!" and "Incoming!". **This should allow your hero and you to run while breaking aggro almost instantly. **Use Storm Chaser if needed. *Get the Bounty (if wanted) from the res shrine after the second skale group. Flag your hero at the Res shrine. *cast your spirits at the Collector. Your target is the three(3) skale to the west of the res shrine. (Blue dot on map image) *Wait for the patrol to move out of the way, then set up all your traps in a spot that they step on and run back. *once the traps trigger, use Signet of infection, followed by Raven Blessing to kill them. *walk towards the entrance to the hall with the giant smasher. Set your spirits up there (green Dot on the map image) *walk forward out of your spirits' aggro range, and set up all your traps. **'drop an item from your inventory to mark where your traps are so you dont forget if needed' *Have your hero cast "Stand Your Ground!" on you. Then aggro all the skale in the mob using Storm Chaser. **Lure them to your traps **Use Signet of Infection upon traps going off, followed by Raven Blessing **Kill. *Use Song of Power if you need Energy. Insects (Arkjok Ward) prof=?/R bea=12 wil=12of ExtinctionZephyrUnguentAm Unstoppable!"DefensesBlessingOptionalOptional/build Usage *Zone into Arkjok Ward and cast EoE near where you spawn into the map. **Get bounty if you want it *Before aggroing, use Troll unguent *Use IAU and Dryder's Defenses one you have aggro. *Ball up the warriors *Use Raven Blessing *Spam Raven Swoop and Raven Talons on the warriors. Do not attempt to kill the monks. *Pick up drops Raptor Nestlings(Riven Earth) HM Build prof=?/A sha=12Am Unstoppable!"of DistressFuryPowder DefenseFieldDefenseEscapeBlessing/build Hero *'Disable all skills on the hero's bar.' NM Build Usage *Zone into Riven Earth. Be sure to equip your asuran title. *Get the blessing if wanted. :::HM Instructions *Have your hero cast Vocal Was Sogolon. *Use Incoming to run you TO the cave. (do not use when going in) *Have your hero put Enduring Harmony,Make Haste,Can't Touch This, and Stand Your Ground on you. *Cast Shroud of distress before entering the cave. Flag your hero back, away from the cave so it doesn't hurt your drop rate. *While running in the cave, aggro as many nestlings as you see fit, and head towards the boss group. **Use I Am Unstoppable right before Enduring Harmony ends (to get an extended duration) *Stand still and wait about half the raptors to get adjacent to you. Use Smoke Powder Defense. *Once all raptors are at your location, use Unseen Fury→Radiation Field→wait about 3 seconds→Vipers Defense→Dark Escape. *run around the giant rock by where the boss usually patrols 1 time (this should give them time to degen) **Use all skills (except Raven Blessing) as you see fit... *After 1 lap, stop. wait for aggro. Unseen Fury→Raven Blessing. *1 hit is all it will take on each Nestling to kill it. (Usually) NM Instructions *Standard Usage. Kveldulf (Norrhart Domains) prof=?/R bea=8 wil=12Blessingof ExtinctionZephyrChaserDefensesNo PainOptionalOptional/build Hero *'Disable all skills on your hero, and manually use them for a constant 33% movement speed' Usage *Zone into Norrhart Domains. Be sure to have your Norn Title on for more HP. *Using your hero's shouts, run you to the entrance of the Kveldulf cave. **When you reach the group of elementals patrol around the cave, go AROUND them (kind of toward the Jotun) *Flag your hero away from the cave entrance (flag it towards the elementals if you want a distraction) *Enter the cave and place down your spirits. *Aggro 1-3 Kveldulf at a time. and kill with Raven Blessing. **Keep raven blessing up it's full duration, and keep picking off Kveldulf. *Wait for Raven Blessing to recharge (so you have a full duration to kill with) before aggroing the boss group *Place spirits down again, then aggro. Protect yourself with Dyder's Defenses. *Use Raven Blessing once all are balled up around you. **Raven Shriek→Raven Swoop **Target anything standing next to you except the boss. The boss will not kite like the regular Kveldulf, and also helps with EoE. Counters *Interrupts *Degen *Raven Blessing ending too soon *Stance/enchantment stripping *Spirits Dying *Raven Shriek not hitting all foes. Notes *It may seem difficult at first. These builds take practice. *Any reasonable skill can be brought as a variant. Bring what helps you out most.